


Isolation

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Mistakes…that is what Gabriel thinks that he specializes in. Now his decisions are going to come back and seek revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

“Isolation, brings your to the end. Until you love again. Isolation. If you could only see. What will come to be” ~Alter Bridge

 

“It isn't good for us to be together. I don't have the time to be worrying with you. I have my own things to do that doesn't involve babysitting a human. You need to be with your own kind” 

Gabriel knew that his words sounded harsh. He meant for them too! The archangel had much to do and you tagging along with him wouldn't work! He would never be adequately prepared to take on Loki and his sons when worrying about you non stop. It wouldn't be fair to him and it certainly wouldn't be fair to you! 

He had his idea of how he wanted your relationship to be and you watching him stab demi gods then dealing with his brothers wasn't it. Gabriel wanted to give you normal...the human sense of normal. After growing up as a hunter you deserved a house and one of those tacky white picket fence. For once, Gabriel was okay with that too. He wanted calm. 

Your facial expression was what broke his heart! You were clearly devastated! 

“Y/n...this isn't to hurt you.”

Gabriel started. You promptly looked up with tear filled eyes, something that he had never seen before.

“Just go, Gabriel.”

You reply was weak and timid. For a moment, Gabriel considered letting go all of his vendettas and just focusing on you but he couldn't. He did what you asked for once and vanished without another word. 

1 year later...

Gabriel stood in the bunker eagerly awaiting your arrival. He had dealt with Loki and now was more than willing to start a relationship with you. Sure, there was the aspect of his brothers but that could be managed. He could give you what you deserved and still deal with Michael. 

After he had ended any hope that you had for a relationship, Gabriel learned what you did with your time. Sam and Dean knew why Gabriel stopped anything with you. However, that didn't stop them with being upset over how heart broken you were. They had convinced you to do something with your time. That meant you decided to enroll yourself in a college half the country away. You had restarted your life in a different fashion and Gabriel could only hope that you would forgive him for what he had done. Maybe after he explained his doings everything would make sense. He only hurt you to show you, in time, how much that he actually loved you. 

To Gabriel's relief, Sam persuaded Dean to be okay with the two of you being together. 

“At least I know that you can take care of her.” 

At first, Dean was against it because he feared that Gabriel would vanish on you. It didn't take Dean long to realize that Gabriel had changed his ways and was a bit more on board.

The sound of the bunker door closing pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. The scent of your perfume hit in and instantly he was ready to beg you for anything that you would give him! He realized just how much that he missed you. All of those late night horror movie cuddle sessions that the two of you had were definitely missed! 

You walked into the room, a perfect ray of sunshine that you always were. To Gabriel's relief, you hadn't changed. You were still stunning! Sam and Dean had their paws on you first. Gabriel had enough respect for your brothers to give them first dibs. 

It was while they were hugging you, did Gabriel's vision lock on someone else. Behind you stood a guy about six feet tall, with a full head of hair and bright blue eyes. Gabriel's smile instantly fell as you reached out grabbing the guys hand. 

Right as you began to speak, Gabriel felt your eyes on him. He dared to look up only to see the shocked expression on your face register for a moment before going back to your brothers. 

“This is Ryan. I met him at school.”

Both Sam and Dean gave a cordial smile and nod. They didn't even move to look at the archangel who was fuming now. 

“Nice to meet you, Ryan.”

Sam said politely. You grinned. 

“There's more! We are getting married!” 

Gabriel felt like the ever loving hell had just been kicked out of him. Did you just say married? You sure did! It was in this moment that Sam and Dean looked over at Gabriel with wide apologetic eyes. They clearly had no clue that this was going to happen! 

When you turned to look back at him Gabriel saw it now! He should have seen that expression in your eyes moments ago. You were over him. You had moved on and did what he had said to. Now all that was left was a heartbroken archangel and the love of his life going to marry some other guy. 

“Gabriel?”

Your voice was kind. He had preferred it to be cold and condescending but that wasn't you! He looked up and forced a smile. 

“Congratulations. Excuse me.” 

Gabriel walked from the room and vanished. He couldn't stay now! The most that he could do was hope that your life would be happy. Hopefully Ryan would give you the things that he didn't. Ryan apparently gave you time while Gabriel pushed you away. To Gabriel, that would always be his biggest mistake and he would spend eternity regretting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this started as a one shot but I had a request to add more

After Gabriel found out that you were marrying the human man, he stayed away. You wanted a normal life with a human man, fine! He would give you what he wanted. You deserved to be happy….even if it wasn’t with him. What did it matter if he was miserable? Angels and humans should mix anyway. He was a fool to think that he could ever make you happy. 

Gabriel knew that he was being dramatic but he didn’t care. He made a promise to himself that he would never tell you the truth. Gabriel would never tell you that he was ready to give everything up for you. You would never know that he was willing to stop acting like what he was to please you. He would give up being an angel if that meant having a life together. It would all be worth it to wake up to your beautiful face every morning!

Gabriel spent the following two years on his own. Remaining isolated was just fine for him. If Sam and Dean needed something then he would help them but that was it. Gabriel had been invited to your wedding but he didn’t show. The last thing that he wanted was to see you in a wedding dress marrying a man that should have been him! He didn’t even bother sending you a note. Gabriel wanted to completely disappear from your life. Maybe you would, in time, forget about him.

It wasn’t until Gabriel got a call from Sam begging him to come quick did he make a move. Showing up at the bunker, Sam sat at the table. A half drunk bottle of beer sat in front of him. The youngest Winchester looked as though he hadn’t slept decently in days. He stood running a hand through his hair as he nodded at Gabriel.

“Thank you for coming.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“So Samshine what is the big emergency?” 

Sam sighed miserably. 

“Its Y/n.” 

Gabriel felt an instant sense of worry was over him. So much for being over you! 

“What’s wrong with her?”

He immediately asked. Sam took a breath. 

“Ryan got killed.” 

Gabriel didn’t reply for a moment. He didn’t want to admit that he had actually day dreamed of your husband being killed quiet a few times. Now that was the reality of the situation, Gabriel didn’t feel so cocky. 

“What happened?”

Gabriel questioned. 

“A vampire got him. Y/n was out with a friend and when she got home he was dead.” 

Gabriel winced. All he cared about now was you! He didn’t care about all of his past hurts or the fact that he had been a miserable bastard for the past two years. All he wanted to do was get to you and make sure that you were okay! 

“Y/n, is she okay?”

Sam shrugged. 

“No. Her husband just died! She is blaming herself. Look Gabriel, between you and me, she seemed almost relieved. I don’t think that she ever loved Ryan the way that she loved you. Y/n feels guilty that she is the reason that he got killed. He was an innocent guy that didn’t know what he was marrying into.” 

Gabriel didn't move for a few moments. He knew that he should feel sorry for the kid but he didn’t. If Ryan was too dumb to see that your family wasn’t really normal then he got what he got! 

“Where is Y/n?”

Sam pointed down the hall.

“In her room. She moved back a week ago. That is the reason that I called you. Gabriel, she still loves you. She never stopped. Don't you dare tell her that I told you this but she used to call Ryan by your name quiet a bit. If I needed anymore proof that she wanted you then that was it. I know why you didn't want to be with her then but now is different.”

Gabriel smirked. 

“So you are wanting me to go get with your sister? How does Dean feel about this?” 

Sam shrugged.

“He'll get over it. Y/n's feelings mean more to me than anything.” 

Gabriel didn't need any more encouragement. He turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom that he used to spend a lot of time in. Standing outside the door for a moment, Gabriel contemplated what he was going to say to you. He knew that you would have questions as to where he went and he, too, would have questions that he needed to ask you. 

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Gabriel slowly walked into the bedroom. You sat at the edge of your bed looking blankly at the wall. The room was dark, minus the small bedside lamp, that gave the room a pathetic glow. You sat in an over sized cardigan and leggings. Clearly it looked like you hadn't showered that day. It looked like you had gotten out of bed and just sat down to not move again.

“Hello, Y/n.” 

Your head turned the moment that you heard that voice. Gabriel stood feet away looking at you with the most concerned expression that you had ever seen on the archangel's face. 

“Gabriel!”

You managed to choke out his name. He smiled for a moment before looking at you with a worried expression. 

“What in the world has happened to you?”

You shrugged before feeling the tears welling up. Gabriel immediately walked over pulling you into his arms. You didn't need much more encouragement to snuggled your face into his shoulder. Gabriel didn't tell you to stop crying or make that hush sounds that Dean did every time that you cried. Gabriel ran his hand over your head and laid his head against yours. 

“It was all my fault!” 

You managed to get out. Gabriel slowly pulled you off of him and held you at arms length. 

“No, sugar. Nothing was your fault.” 

His voice was calm and even as he pulled you back into his arms. 

“How can it not be? I was so stupid! I thought that I could be normal and leave all of my hunter life behind me! I should have known that it would catch back up with me. Now Ryan is dead! He didn't deserve to die like that! I put all of those kids back at college in danger! Never once did I put their safety in mind. I thought that I could just be normal for a moment.” 

Gabriel slowly walked you back to the bed and sat the two of you down. He didn't let you out of his arms. You situated yourself on his lap, with a leg on either side, just enjoying the closeness. Even in your distraught state, you couldn't help enjoying the physical closeness with the archangel. For the brief moment that you were married to Ryan you never felt this sense of closeness. 

Sure, Ryan tried to be romantic but he just wasn't Gabriel. No one would be Gabriel to you! You thought, in the beginning, once you married Ryan everything would be perfect. You would forget all about the feelings of love and abandonment that you had for Gabriel. However, nothing went away! You were still so deeply in love with Gabriel that it was pathetic! The saying that the heart wants what it wants could never be more true! 

Ryan hated it too! Why wouldn't he? The poor guy married you thinking that you loved him only to find out that you really didn't. Caring about someone and loving them were two different things! 

The poor guy tried to look past it for a little bit but after being called Gabriel when making love numerous times he couldn't do it anymore! Ryan started drinking. He had gone from the perky happy guy to a shell. You had begged Ryan to stop drinking when he started. Hell, you had even offered to go to therapy to work on your issues if he would just stop. Ryan, little to your knowledge, had a family with a history of drinking issues. Once he started there was no stopping either! 

You had yet to tell anyone that Ryan could be abusive when he was drunk as well. Sam and Dean would have killed him themselves if they knew that he had put his hands on you several times. There had been several times that you had to put off dinner or a visit with your brothers due to the bruises that Ryan left you with. 

These memories made you wonder why you were even mourning for the guy! Most of it was due to you blaming yourself for the road that he had gone down. If you had been a better wife and had no history of hunting in your family then maybe Ryan would still be alive! 

“He hurt you?!”

Gabriel's voice was low, almost a growl. Your head popped up the moment that you realized that he had been reading all of your thoughts. 

“A time or two...”

You replied. Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed and you could see that fury building. You had the amusing thought of Gabriel going up to heaven and kicking Ryan's ass in whatever the guys personal heaven was. 

“Why did you stay with him?”

Gabriel asked. You again shrugged. 

“I guess I blamed myself. I had no business marrying him. I am so in love with you and I couldn't give him what he needed...in addition to me being a danger to him too. I feel like I married him to spite you. None of this was fair to him.”

Gabriel didn't looked too convinced by your comment. 

“To hell with being fair! That gave him absolutely no right to put his hands on you! I ought to go up to heaven and drag his ass to hell!” 

You shook your head. 

“Gabriel, he's dead. I don't think it could get much worse.” 

Gabriel chuckled.

“Oh sugar, I could make it worse.” 

You shook your head. 

“No, Gabriel. Just let it be.”

You knew that he wasn't happy. Gabriel gently put you on the bed and began to pace.

“All of this is my fault! I should have been honest from the beginning, Y/n. I was so cold to you and you didn't deserve it! I just didn't want you to get hurt. Being with me was going to put you in so much danger. Well, it looks like you are in danger no matter if your with me or not! I know about everything that is going on with Jack and Lucifer. I could have kept you safer, I guess.”

You frowned before standing up. 

“Gabriel what are you babbling about?” 

Gabriel stopped pacing and turned to face you. 

“I was coming back to tell you that I was wrong! I wanted to tell you that I loved you but then you came in with that little shithead and said that you were getting married! I couldn't ruin that for you!”

You looked down at your feet. Gabriel loved you back and was wanting to make things official! Boy the way things worked out! 

“I wish that you would have.”

You replied, looking up. Gabriel walked over putting his hand on your cheek and tilted your face to his. 

“I am now. I am not leaving you alone again. I may get on your last nerve and drive you crazy but you are stuck with me now. Another bonus, you can't get me killed!” 

You smiled as he nuzzled his face against yours. 

“You won't drive me crazy. My brothers, maybe, but me...no. I want you with me and whatever happens with Lucifer, we're in it together.” 

Gabriel smiled.

“Yep, we'll deal with my stupid ass monkey of a brother later for now lets go seal this deal in the shower. After that we can think of ways to terrorize your brothers.”

You smiled, your heart finally feeling happy for the first time in a while. 

“You're an angel after my heart.”


End file.
